


Becoming a Vagabond

by FallzVentus



Series: Los Santos Vagabonds [9]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Betrayal, Blood, Crimes & Criminals, Explosions, Gun Violence, Murder, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallzVentus/pseuds/FallzVentus
Summary: It's been a couple of months since Fallz started her life of crime and informant business. Someone was bound to notice what she was doing by now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> And here it is, how Fallz became one of the Vagabonds Vagabonds. I hope you all enjoy

Fallz cursed as her skateboard slipped out from under her. She fell on her back and sighed. It was not her day. Sera and she finally moved out of the apartment and got a condo on the high end of Los Santos. Fallz somehow managed to lower the price of it by claiming the place was haunted. The moving process was not only tiring, but her parents came to visit the next day. It took her everything in her power to not curse them out about her life choices. She was obviously doing fine with Sera, so they could shut the fuck up. Work had been slow because of the move, so now she had to do more jobs than she could handle to make up for lost time. Now all she wanted to do was relax, but of course life had other plans for her. 

 

“Are you the one they call Fallz?” a voice said above her. Fallz sighed and sat up. 

 

“Yup, that's my name. What can I-” Fallz froze as she looked at the person who was speaking to her. 

 

The person was average height and had really short hair. They were almost bald. They were wearing a similar jacket to the Vagabond’s and had white skull makeup on. Fallz stood up and took a step back. 

 

“Who are you?” she asked. The person chuckled. 

 

“Aren't you supposed to know almost everyone in Los Santos? Take a guess.” 

 

Fallz’s mind started to race. She couldn't recall anyone in her records being like this person. She knew nothing about them. She bit her lip. 

 

“I don't seem to recall at the moment. I'll have to check my records, but you can make my life easier by just answering me.” The person smirked. 

 

“You can just call me Dmitri,” they said. The name was common in Fallz’s files, but none of them matches their description. 

 

“Well...Dmitri... what do you want from me?” Dmitri shrugged. 

 

“Oh, nothing yet. Just wanted to know what you look like.” 

 

“What I look like?” 

 

“You're pretty popular in the crime world. Many are impressed with the amount of information you have on people. Even the Vagabond who is very secretive.” 

 

“If you want information on the Vagabond, get lost. I don't want to be on the shit list of someone I admire.” 

 

“Don't worry. I'm more interested in the little heists you pull off.” 

 

“Heists? I never pulled off any heists.” 

 

“Just last week you performed an armed robbery in a convenience store. You shot and killed the cashier and badly injured once clerk with a baseball bat. It was blamed on the Vagabond.” 

 

“You have no proof it was me.” 

 

“It wasn't the Vagabond that's for sure. Not enough theatrics.” Fallz cursed. 

 

“Okay then. So, what are you going to do with that bit of information?” Fallz started to reach for the gun hidden in her jeans, but before she could grab it, a knife was under her throat. She froze as she stared into the eyes behind the face paint. She felt overwhelmed by the dominating aura this person was omitting. 

 

“Don't ruin the fun with that. I just wanted to talk. I won't turn you in to the LSPD. Just know that I will be watching very closely,” they said and backed away. Fallz just watched as Dmitri walked away. 

 

“What the hell was that about?” she mumbled as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She looked at it to see it was Sera. She answered. 

 

“What's up sis?” she asked. 

 

“You got another job.” Fallz groaned.

 

“I'll be there in ten,” she replied and hung up. Can she have a break this week?! 

 

++++++++

 

Fallz sat in her office chair and looked over the information she had present. Her client was requesting her to gather intel on a man named Morgan Corpus. After laughing at the name, she asked the client what he could tell her about Mr. Morgan. The man was apparently an important CEO who's a bit of a recluse. The client is a rival of the company and wants all the dirt on him. According to the client, all the info she would need is in a safe within the CEO office. The client was even kind enough to give her all of the security detail information. 

 

She was planning on hitting the place tonight, but that Dmitri person wouldn't leave her head. There had to be more to their visit. There just had to be. She shook her head and focused back on the job at hand. It seemed the best time to go was at nightfall. She stood up and checked the ammo of her gun. She had 3 bullets in it. She reloaded the weapon and hid it away while pocketing a few extra bullets. She grabbed her faithful bat and began to leave. She ran into Sera. 

 

“You heading out?” Sera asked worried. Fallz nodded. 

 

“Yeah. I want this job over and done with.” 

 

“Please be careful.” Fallz raised a brow.

 

“This is a first. What's wrong?” 

 

“I don't know. Something about your client... Makes me uneasy.” Fallz smiled and hugged her sister. 

 

“I'll be fine. Don't stay up waiting for me. You have a fashion presentation to work on.” 

 

With that, Fallz walked out the door. Sera watched the door she walked out of. She bit her lip. 

 

“I have a bad feeling about this one.” 

 

●●●●●●

 

Fallz whistled as she walked through the halls of Caper Enterprises with a security uniform on. Her gun was fully loaded in a holster and her bat was being dragged beside her. It was surprisingly easy to get in. The guards didn't question her appearance. To them, she was one of them. The ID she swiped got her access to most levels of the building except the CEO office. She didn't have time to search for a key card that gave her access. Who knew how long it was going to take the guards to find that unconscious body in a locker. Good thing she had a backup plan. 

 

She walked up to the CEO office and pulled out a black card. She swiped it through the card reader and waited. It wasn't long until the door opened and allowed her inside. 

 

“Thank you Hanna,” she mumbled as walked in the office. She looked around and hummed to herself. “Now, if I was a safe for a recluse CEO, where would I be?” 

 

Fallz began to filter through every drawer, painting, and anywhere else she thought the safe could be. So far, nothing. She frowned. Something was wrong. She noticed a closet on her far left and walked towards it. It was partially opened. Her brain was screaming “danger” at her, but she ignored it and opened the closet. She jumped back as a body fell to her feet. 

 

“What the...” she said and took a closer look. It was Morgan Corpus. “What the hell?” 

 

“I never thought this would go so well,” a voice said. She turned to the door to see her.client standing there. Fallz stood up.and growled. 

 

“What's the meaning of this?!” she demanded. He laughed. 

 

“Well, I left out some important details about your job. You see, Morgan Corpus is my partner, but I had an issue sharing power. So, I killed him yesterday. I needed someone to take the fall, so I thought why not a nosy little informant that needs to die put in her place.” Fallz’s eye twitched. 

 

“So, you had me do this job just so I can take the fall?” She growled. 

 

“I don't think I need to repeat myself. Security is already on its way hear to arrest you. Sorry, love, but this is just how things are in Los Santos.” He continued to laugh while a dark aura rose around Fallz. 

 

“Yeah, this is how Los Santos works,” she mumbled and pulled out her gun. Without blinking, she shot the man in the knee. She watched as he crumbled to the floor in pain. 

 

“W-What are you-” 

 

“You're framing me for murder right?! I might as well commit one!” She yelled angrily and dragged the body inside. She shut the office door and glared at the wounded man. She walked to the desk and put her gun down. She was going to need it for later. She pulled her goggles over her face and turned to the man. 

 

“I'm so upset I didn't bring my face paint now,” she said and swung her bat down on the already shot knee. He cried in agony. “Oh shut the fuck up!” She hit his mouth and watched as he turned to his side to spit out broken teeth. 

 

“You chose the wrong informant to mess with. You see, I HATE being lied to. I HATE being played like this. This whole thing was a complete WASTE of my time and talent. This week was bad enough already! I think it's time I release some of my...frustration.” 

 

Fallz swung the bat again and hit the man in the ribs. She knew that she broke a couple of bones. She went for the other knee as well. She worked towards breaking every bone on the man’s body and enjoyed hearing him scream in pain. She even swung at his head, but not enough to kill him. Oh no. She wanted him to live through this suffering. She walked to the desk and picked up her gun. She placed it in between his legs. 

 

“Oh you wanted to be the big man of this company, right? How are you going to do that without the balls to run this company?” She pulled the trigger and watched his howl in agony. Blood decorated the floor where he had been shot. He was starting to fade away from blood lost. She sat on the man's chest and lifted up his head. 

 

“Now, should I kill you or leave you here to suffer through blood lost? I could make things worse by pulling out your fingernails, but that would take too much time. Besides, torture isn't really my thing. Too messy. I like asking the questions honestly.” There was banging on the door. Fallz cursed. “I don't have time to contemplate this. You'll serve as an example for everyone. Don't FUCK WITH the informant.” She pointed the gun in the man's face and blew his brains out. Blood scattered everywhere and even landed on Fallz’s face. She stood up and grabbed her bat. She needed an escape plan. 

 

“Should've thought of that while going through tantrum, dumbass,” she muttered to herself trying to figure out what to do. They were almost through the door. She searched the desk and found a box of matches. There was a heater near the door. She worked fast and used her bat to destroy the heater and let the gas free. By the time security broke down the door, she had a lit match in her hand. 

 

“Bye Bye,” she said and threw the fire into the gas. 

 

The explosion wasn't that big, but it was loud. It knocked Fallz back, but she was somehow still alive. She coughed and looked at the door. Security was either dead or unconscious . She saw that her trusty bat was broken. She still had her gun. She made her way through the bodies and shot any guard that moved. Her body was worn and tired. She just wanted to go home and sleep at this point. By the time she made it out the back door of the building, sirens were heard from the front. 

 

“Shit,” she said and tried to think of how she would get out of this. She sensed someone near her and whipped out her gun at them only to feel a knife under her neck again. It was Dmitri. 

 

“What do you want? I'm not in the best of moods at the moment,” Fallz said with her trigger finger twitching. Dmitri just had a coy smirk on their face. 

 

“I told you I'd be watching. Come on; you need a getaway right?” they said and removed the knife. Fallz blinked and looked behind Dmitri to see a black zentorno waiting for them. She tightened her hand on the magnum handgun. 

 

“Why should I trust you?” Dmitri laughed. 

 

“Oh you should never trust me. However, I'm your only way out before the cops have this place surrounded. I can also patch you up. No doubt you have shrapnel in your body from that explosion.”

 

Fallz thought about it. It was her best shot of getting out of this mess. She lowered her gun. 

 

“Lead the way.” 

 

♢♢♢♢

 

“Ow! That stings,” she grumbled as Dmitri placed disinfectant on her arm. 

 

“This is what happens when you don't wear body army,” they said as the wrapped up the arm. 

 

“I didn't think I'd need it.” 

 

“Always think you'll need it. You never know when you need an explosion.” Fallz just grumbled and winced when Dmitri tightened the bandages. “That should do it.” 

 

“Thanks.” 

 

“Don't thank me yet. You don't know if I'm going to kill you or not.” 

 

“I pose you no threat.” 

 

“I've killed for less.” Fallz cursed and went to grab her gun only to realize it was gone. 

 

“Looking for this?” Dmitri said and revealed to have Fallz’s gun. “I must say this is an impressive gun. I'm disappointed you haven't decorated it though.” 

 

“Why would I decorate a gun?” 

 

“It gives it more personality.” Fallz just stood there bewildered before shaking her head. 

 

“Look, I appreciate you saving my ass, but why? I don't know you. Pretty sure you don't know m-” 

 

“Fallz Mira Vindur. Second daughter of the Vindur family. You father is involved in contraband and your mother is involved in smuggling. They both put on a front of running an innocent food processing business. Your Sister is Sera Vindur; a fashion designer for the Steel Colour company. I love her work by the way. You're 21 years old. Run an informant business and have a heist here or there. Did I get everything?” Fallz’s eyes widened. 

 

“H-How...How did you-?” 

 

“You're not the only one good at gathering information.” 

 

“What do you want?” 

 

“To give you an offer.” 

 

“An offer?” 

 

“Like you said before, you admire the Vagabond. I'm putting together a crew of Vagabond admires to pull off heist and cause chaos throughout Los Santos. Who knows? Maybe the Vagabond himself will take notice. I'm pretty sure he's already noticed your skills.” 

 

“There's no way he-” 

 

“I took the liberty of going through what you had on the FAHC and noticed this little note in what you had on the Vagabond.” 

 

Dmitri held up a sticky notes and gave it to Fallz. She took it and read the note in shock.   
Your information storage is quite impressive. I don't know how you found all of this out about me, but I like what you've gathered. Puts me in a good light. Hopefully we'll work together someday 

 

-V 

 

“The Vagabond... was in my home...and I'm alive. He saw...everything I had...” she said slowly. Dmitri smirked. 

 

“See? He noticed these things. Of course we won't be doing this to get noticed. Just have the usual fun style of chaos in this city while spreading the reputation of the Vagabond. So, what do you say?” 

 

Fallz stood in thought and then began to laugh. She honestly couldn't believe this was happening. She ended up giving Dmitri the biggest grin she's had all week. 

 

“How could I possible say no?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be taking a break from Vagabond Fallz for a bit. Might ceven back once Vagabond’s Vagabonds updates. School is starting back up so gotta focus on that for a bit. I hope you all enjoyed this one and I will see you soon.


End file.
